(Fairy Tail) OC X Erza Scarlet
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Love Story between A Battlemage/ Comedian and that Badass Erza


Once in the middle of the night Erza secretly sneaked off to a comedy club nearby which is strange for her considering she is such a strict person and a stickler for rules but she had a good read reason for doing this in the first place; She had a crush on one of the comedians. He was also a mercenary and a Battlemage too and sometimes he would pull off some good jokes at the club. If you didn't know Girls like guys who can make them laugh and he was the only person to do that to Erza as she fulls out laughs when he's around. He was also handsome, slick and he has a name she really likes (His name being Jackson) and is a really good Battlemage so Erza was totally crushing on him right now.  
She was at the club waiting for him to arrive and when he did she cheered like crazy and he began his routine.  
"Hello everybody And Tonight I have a story for you!"  
Everyone listened up and he began talking  
"So you might not know this but I get pushed around a lot right, and I don't even try to fight it and yes this has to relate to a story that I will pull out of nowhere. So I was gonna take a terrible train with this terrible train company called... Well, I can't say the name so let's call it Vanderbilt Trains and I was gonna take one and When I walked up to the ticket taker he told me "Oh sorry about that but we delayed about nine hours, sorry!" And I was like "WHY?!" and he said, "Because We Hate you!" and I said "OK!" and then he said while holding a piece of paper "But please take this Non-redeemable voucher to this terrible Bar. Here You Unfiltered Swine, Fetch!" and I said again "OK!" So then I walked over to that bar and asked the person at the counter "Can I please redeem this Voucher for Food?" And he said "No! Now get out you Festering Zit" and I said again "OK!". So then I went to the bathroom then came back to check if the schedule has changed any and he said "It left When you were gone and not just that were also blaming you for murder! enjoy your thirty years in prison!" And I was mad and said "Why are you doing this to me!" and he was like in this catchy jingle "It's Becuase this is Vanderbilt Trains and Life is a f*cking nightmare!" and none of that is true but what I am saying is that I get pushed around all of the time... like a lot!"  
Everyone was laughing in hysterics and Ezra was laughing too which made her feel better and He continues talking  
"Well, Guys I guess you can I understand what I'm coming from when I say I would like A Girlfriend and yes I am being serious for a moment but A Girlfriend who is tough, and stern but understanding and kind and would help me stand up for myself. You know that when that happens she would tell me "Hey! They cant be treating you like that!" I would be like "Hey! They cant be treating me like that!" and If seriously if there is a girl like that out here then please visit me backstage but seriously girls like that are hard to find..."  
Erza's eyes glimmered as she realized she is the kind of girl he is looking for and she absolutely has a chance with him.  
****Time Skip To after the show!  
****Jackson was packing his stuff for the night when Erza Came in. She said to him quietly  
"Jackson?"  
He was in his chair and said  
"Ah, A Fan! Come In!"  
She walks in and he told her  
"What can I do for a pretty lady like you?"  
She blushed and said  
"I'm here to take you up on your offer."  
"Huh?"  
"I want to be your girlfriend."  
He then turns around he had an exploding nose bleed. She asked him  
"OMG! Are you Ok?!"  
He got up, weak from the sudden drop in blood pressure and loss of blood and told her  
"Yeah... I am. It's just I never expected a Girl so beautiful would want to be with me."  
She blushes and said  
"Aww, Thank you."  
"What is your name?"  
"My name is Erza. I am from the Fairy Tail Clan and I would like to invite you to where I live for our first date tomorrow."  
"Sure I can go. where is it?"  
"I'll give you the address."  
She grabs a piece of paper and writes it down for him. She then grabs him by the collar of his shirt and told him with a dead serious look and voice  
"And you better not be late."  
She was able to instill some fear into him but he told her  
"Wow your both tough and commanding. I like it."  
Her serious deadly look turned into a happy smile as she lets go of him and told him  
"Thank you."  
Before leaving.  
****The Next Day!  
****Erza wearing her typical Navy blue skirt, black boots, and Steel Chestplate had Lucy, Natsu and Happy lined up telling them stuff like they better behave or else and Since they were all so Tired Natsu said without even knowing he even said it in the first place  
"Would you please shut up you bitch...!"  
Lucy and Happy suddenly woke up and jolted into the air with fear and it Natsu a few minutes to realize but he soon did the same thing and then tried to run away but Erza grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and when she pulled him back Natsu can tell she was Unhinged. She asked him in a terrifying manner with her scarlet hair covering her eyes  
"What did you just say?!"  
When she removed the hair from her eyes she had anime flames in her eyes and Natsu was begging to be let go and she was about to pummel him until they heard a Voice.  
"Erza? You here?"  
She dropped Natsu as she totally forgot what just happened and she went from terrifyingly mad to brightly happy. She yelled while waving her hand in the air  
" Over here, Jackson!"  
As he walked in Erza Glomped him and hugged him tightly. As she held him he said to her  
"It's nice to see you too Erza."  
She nuzzled her face into his neck as Jackson Cracked a Joke  
"I like your armor Erza. I guess I learned the reason why they call it a Breastplate *Ba Dum Crash!*."  
Erza Giggled like a Little girl which surprise her teammates by a bit as they never see her so happy before as she was always so serious and strict al of the time. She scooped him up and started carrying him over to them as she introduced them to him.  
"Guys this is Jackson. Jackson this is Lucy, Natsu, and Happy."  
"Hi, guys."  
They all said hello and Natsu asked Jackson  
"So I heard you a battlemage. Is that correct?"  
"Yes, that is true."  
"Do you mind if we spar for a match."  
"Um... I don't know..."  
He asked mockingly  
"What are you chicken?"  
Erza was about to pummel his face in but Jackson stopped her and agreed to the Match. After setting everything up they match began and Natsu went in to attack but instead when he was twenty meters away from Jackson he got sucker-punched out of nowhere like it was from a ghost and then Everyone saw Jackson turned his hand a slight bit and then what happened next was that Erza was being hit and swung around like he was being beaten up by a serious invisible bully and Jackson was smirking just a slight bit as he did it. Erza was not by held in mid-air by his collar as he begged for mercy but Jackson did have some mercy as he just booted him across the room and nearly landed on top of Lucy. Erza was excited and ran over to scoop up Jackson and he asked her what they are doing and she whispered into some stuff into his ears which made him blush and grin big.  
She started carrying him to her room and Lucy asked them  
"Where are you going?"  
Jackson replied  
"We're going to celebrate."  
And that day Jackson and Erza had some fun.  
****The End.****


End file.
